Bilius Weasley ne perd jamais
by Molly's lips
Summary: A peine évoqué dans la saga de JK Rowling, le personnage de Bilius gagne pourtant à être connu. Venez découvrir ici ses jeunes années et si ça vous plait, vous savez quoi faire !  7 chapitres prévus
1. Chapter 1

**12 avril 1961**

_Bilius Weasley s'empare du Soafle – il remonte le terrain tel un boulet de canon ! – la foule est en délire, mesdames et messieurs, je n'ai jamais vu une telle aisance chez un joueur – Aïe ! Voilà les joueurs de l'équipe adverses – mais que fait-il ? il ne passe pas à ses équipiers – il passe un premier joueur, feinte le deuxième, un dernier tonneau pour éviter le cognard que le batteur français vient de lui renvoyer – il passe le gardien avec une facilité déconcertante – tir - et c'est le buuuuuuuuuuut ! Magnifique, Mesdames et Messieurs, ce garçon est un géni du Quidditch - Grâce à lui, l'Angleterre mène désormais la France par 350 points à 100. L'écart se creuse grâce au poursuiveur le plus talentueux de l'histoire du Quidditch – c'est incroyable ! L'Angleterre est en passe de remporter le titre mondial – le stade résonne des acclamations à la gloire du jeune joueur – Bilius ! Bilius ! Bilius !…_

- Bilius ! Le déjeuné est près.

D'un coup, d'un seul, le stade s'évanouit sous mes yeux, les acclamations cessent et le sublime Nimbus 1000 sur lequel je venais de marquer un but décisif lors la final de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch n'est plus que l'antique Brossdur 3 de Papa. Le contact rugueux du manche plein d'échardes sur mes paumes achève de me ramener définitivement à la réalité.

- BILIUS !

Je vois ma mère qui passe son visage courroucé par l'embrasure de la porte. Résigné, j'atterris en soupirant (et en souplesse, s'il vous plaît).

- J'arrive M'man !

- Essaie de retrouver ton frère, tu veux ? Il m'a dit qu'il sortait cinq minutes et voilà bien une heure qu'il est dehors. Je suis sortie tout à l'heure mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Je passe déposer notre balai période post-néolithique dans la petite cabane au fond du jardin et ne met pas longtemps à retrouver mon frère. Il est entrain de rêvasser, comme d'habitude, lui qui a toujours la tête dans les nuages. Je trouve ça très agréable d'ailleurs. Ca me change de l'autre qui a à peu près autant de fantaisie qu'une poêle à frire.

Je suis le seul à connaître sa cachette. C'est une de mes grandes fiertés. La preuve qu'il me fait confiance. En échange, je viens le déranger le moins possible. Enfin, j'essaie.

- Tu viens manger, Arthur ? Maman nous a appelés.

- Encore cinq minutes.

Il a le nez pointé vers le haut.

- Ah non, pas d'accord ! Si Maman se met en colère c'est encore sur moi que ça va retomber.

Il ne me répond pas. Il fixe obstinément le ciel comme si il essayait de distinguer quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à… distinguer, justement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ?

- J'essaie de voir l'homme dans l'espace.

Je tire un sourcil vers le haut et l'observe d'un œil circonspect. Ca y est, il délire. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas mettre autant de brillantine dans ses cheveux. Ca a finit par lui engluer les neurones.

- L'homme dans l'espace ?

Il pointe le doigt vers le ciel, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Les moldus ont envoyé un homme dans l'espace, tu te rends compte ! Gagarine, il s'appelle. Un Russe. Il est là-haut. Il tourne autour de la terre.

- Un homme dans l'espace ? je répète un peu perdu. Mais pour quoi faire ?

Arthur me regarde d'un un air sidéré.

- Pour quoi faire ? Mais pour explorer l'espace. Pour repousser les limites de la connaissance. Pour aller toujours plus haut, plus vite, plus loin…

- Bon ça va, j'ai compris ! je l'interromps, sentant poindre l'un des ses habituels discours interminables. Allez viens ! J'entends d'ici Aaron nous traiter de sales gosses désobéissants.

Il finit enfin par se lever, jette un dernier coup d'œil plein de regret au ciel et consent à me suivre.

Aaron est notre frère aîné. C'est le plus grand rabat-joie que la terre ait jamais porté. Il est en troisième année à Poudlard. C'est chouette de ne pas encore être à Poudlard, au moins je n'ai à le supporter que pendant certaines vacances. Arthur doit entrer en première année en septembre. Je préfère ne pas trop y penser pour le moment.

Lorsqu'on arrive au bout du jardin, ça ne loupe pas. Aaron nous attend sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore dehors ? Maman vous a dit que c'était l'heure, il me semble. Ne profitez pas que papa travaille tard pour désobéir.

A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Dés que Papa est absent, c'est à dire très souvent, Aaron en profite pour jouer les chefs.

Je ralentis légèrement l'allure et attends qu'il soit rentré pour chuchoter à Arthur :

- Dis ? Tu crois que si on demande gentiment aux russes, ils voudront bien envoyer Aaron dans l'espace ?


	2. Chapter 2

**1****er**** septembre 1963**

- Biluis ! s'agace ma mère. Cesse de traîner ainsi des pieds, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard.

Je pousse un profond soupire et supporte stoïquement le regard noir que me lance Aaron tandis qu'il pousse le chariot sur lequel se trouve sa malle et la cage de sa chouette hulotte, Calisto.

- Tous les ans, c'est pareil, grogne-t-il. Tu nous accompagnes toujours à reculons.

Oh que non ! Pas tous les ans. Avant, à chaque rentrée je gambadais littéralement dans la gare de King Cross tellement j'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de mon frère aîné. Mais depuis qu'Arthur est aussi du voyage, ce jour est devenu beaucoup moins heureux bizarrement.

Je me retourne vers mon frère mais Arthur évite mon regard depuis que nous avons quitté la maison. Résigné, je me laisse entraîner par ma mère à travers le passage qui mène à la voie 9 ¾.

Sur le quai, c'est le remue-ménage habituel. Les élèves crient, les parents pleurent, les chouettes hululent… Je suis par deux fois victime d'imbéciles incapables de conduire leur chariot sans estropier ceux qui ont l'infortune de croiser leur route. Le bonheur, quoi ! Tandis qu'Aaron et Arthur sont dans le train pour charger leurs malles, ma mère trouve un coin à peu près calme et se fait toute petite. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup sortir de la maison. Mais comme Papa travaille beaucoup, c'est souvent elle qui emmène mes frères à la gare.

La raison principale de son malaise vient justement dans notre direction. La démarche altière, le visage hautain, Druella Black passe devant nous sans nous accorder l'honneur d'un regard. Elle est suivie de sa progéniture. La plus âgée des soeurs, une brune à l'air revêche, fronce les narines en passant à notre hauteur comme si nous dégagions des effluves de bouses de dragon. La plus jeune, une petite poupée blonde à l'air fragile, s'accroche aux jupes de sa sœur en gémissant qu'elle ne veut pas qu'elle parte sans elle. La dernière suit ses sœurs en silence, le nez plongé dans un livre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Je la trouve très différente des deux autres. Bien qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à son insupportable aînée, son visage à l'air plus doux, plus serein. Les autres membres de la famille Black au mieux nous ignorent, au pire marquent clairement de l'antipathie à notre égard. Cette Black là m'a adressé un petit signe de la main à la rentrée dernière, lorsque nous nous sommes croisé sur ce quai. Cette année encore elle se retourne et me lance un petit sourire timide avant de reprendre son chemin. Pour moi, impossible qu'elle soit une véritable Black. J'en conclue qu'elle a du être adoptée.

Les Black étant LE sujet tabou dans notre famille, je ne connais malheureusement pas le prénom de la gentille Black. Et je devrai sans doute attendre d'être à Poudlard avec elle avant de pouvoir éclaircir ce mystère. Encore une raison pour qu'il me tarde d'être l'année prochaine. Retrouvé Arthur et enfin pouvoir faire la connaissance de la gentille Black compensent largement le fait qu'il faudra à nouveau supporter Aaron à longueur d'année.

- Ca va Maman ? Tu es toute pâle.

Aaron vient de redescendre du Poudlard Express et n'a pas vu les Balck.

- Ca va, mon chéri, s'empresse de répondre ma mère qui déteste qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. C'est la foule, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Au moment où Arthur descend à son tour d'un wagon, je vois l'aînée des Black lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille avec un sourire mauvais. Alors qu'il nous rejoint, je profite que Maman est en train de faire ses dernières recommandations à Aaron pour prendre Arthur à part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, cette sale punaise ?

- Rien d'important, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

- Attend que je te rejoigne à Poudlard ! Je lui ferai passer l'envie de cracher sur les Weasley à celle-là !

- Tu apprendras surtout à ignorer les serpentards, soupire-t-il.

C'est ça le problème avec Arthur. Il est trop gentil. Et Aaron est trop respectueux des règles pour oser quoi que ce soit. En plus, il est Préfet. Mais moi… Je ne suis qu'un sale garnement, après tout.

- Tu prendras soin de Maman, hein ?

Je me rembrunis aussitôt.

- Allez, ne boude pas. On rentre pour les vacances de Noël, peut-être même pour celles de Pâques. Et l'année prochaine, c'est ton tour.

Mais je garde obstinément le silence. Pas question de lui faciliter la tâche.

Arthur jette un œil à Aaron et Maman pour vérifier qu'ils ne nous écoutent pas.

- Ecoute, si tu veux écouter mon transistor pendant mon absence, je te donne l'autorisation. Tu te souviens de la cachette ?

- Je croyais qu'il ne marchait plus depuis que tu l'avais démonté ?

- J'ai réussi à en trouver un autre, rayonne-t-il. Mais je préfère ne pas l'emmener à Poudlard. De toute façon, on ne capte pas la radio moldue là bas. Tu promets d'en prendre soin ?

- C'est chouette ! Je vais pouvoir écouter Lewis Presley !

- Elwis, corrige mon frère qui est un fanatique absolu. Mais ne te fais pas prendre par Maman sinon ça va être ma fête.

Ma mère n'aime pas trop qu'Arthur ramène des gadgets moldus à la maison. Elle dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'on respecte les moldus qu'il faut vivre comme eux.

- Je ferai attention, promets-je, aux anges.

- Et ne fais pas trop tourner Maman en bourrique, ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

- Tu me connais, voyons.

Après une dernière accolade, mes frères disparaissent dans le train. Cette rentrée est la dernière où je reste sur le quai. Bientôt, Poudlard entendra parler de Bilius Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**1****er**** septembre 1964**

Décidément, ça n'est vraiment pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, il y a bien eu tout le folklore. Le Poudlard express et sa locomotive écarlate qui crachait ses épais panaches de fumée blanche, les élèves se pressants sur le quai avec leurs malles, leurs chouettes, leurs chats et tout le tremblement…

Mais la solitude à laquelle je suis confronté à cet instant n'était pas prévue dans mon programme.

J'ai un peu traîné pour dire au revoir à Maman et quand j'ai voulu rejoindre Arthur, son compartiment était déjà plein. Résultat, je me retrouve à errer dans le couloir du train sans connaître personne.

Les compartiments que je viens de passer sont tous pleins également. Je finis par croiser deux autres élèves, un garçon et une fille, qui remontent le couloir dans la direction opposée, sans doute eux aussi à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

- Tous ceux là sont pleins, je les informe en désignant l'espace derrière moi.

La fille, une petite brume au regard pétillant coiffée avec des nattes me répond en souriant :

- On a qu'à aller dans l'avant dernier qu'on a passé. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à l'intérieur.

Je les suis tandis qu'ils rebroussent chemin et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je pénètre dans le compartiment. On dirait que la chance me rattrape enfin. Assise près de la fenêtre, la gentille Black lit un livre de la taille d'un grimoire tout en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué notre entrée.

- Je m'appelle Théodore Tonks mais tu peux m'appeler Ted, me fait le garçon, un solide gaillard aux yeux clairs, en me serrant vigoureusement la main avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil du compartiment.

- Moi, c'est Anaïs Dubois, se présente à son tour la brunette.

- Bilius Weasley, fais-je, tout heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé des gens à qui parler. Vous êtes tous les deux en première année ?

- Oui, répondent-ils en chœur. Nous sommes un peu perdus parce que nous ne somme pas des enfants de sorciers, complète Ted tandis qu'Anaïs acquiesce d'un mouvement énergique de la tête. Et toi ?

- Je suis aussi en première année. Mes deux frères sont déjà à Poudlard en quatrième et septième année. En fait, ma famille est une famille de sorcier assez ancienne. Mais…

Je m'interromps un instant et glisse un œil vers la gentille Black. Je sais bien que je devrais la laisser à sa lecture mais j'attends de faire sa connaissance depuis si longtemps que je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Mais pas aussi ancienne que celle des Black.

Elle consent enfin à décoller le nez de son pavé relié pleine peau et nous accorde enfin son attention. Pendant un instant, je crains que ma remarque ait été impolie. Après tout, ça n'est pas à moi de présenter les Black. Mais elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

- C'est exact, sourit-elle timidement. Les Black sont une très ancienne famille de sorcier. La plus ancienne pour tout dire.

Ted et Anaïs ont l'air impressionné.

- Je suis Andromeda Black, finit-elle enfin par révéler. J'entre également en première année.

- Alors tous les deux, vous vous connaissez déjà ? demande Ted.

Il faudra à l'avenir que je me méfie de ce garçon et de sa propension à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Voilà LA question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Je vois déjà ma gentille Black (maintenant que je connais son nom, je devrais peut-être arrêter de l'appeler comme ça) replonger son nez dans son livre et se refermer comme une huître.

Que répondre à ça ? Franchement ! « Non, nous ne nous connaissons pas parce que les arrières grands parents d'Andromeda ont déshérité ma mère au prétexte qu'elle avait épousé un Weasley qui sont considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang depuis des générations par certaines autres familles de sorciers en raison de leur trop grande indulgence à l'égard des moldus et des sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Ah oui ! Suis-je bête ? C'est ce que vous êtes tous les deux… »

Je pense que pour casser l'ambiance, il n'y aurait pas meilleure entrée en matière. Ces deux là découvriront bien assez tôt commun certains élèves traitent les élèves d'ascendance moldue à Poudlard. Pas besoin de les mettre au parfum trop vite.

Ted a du sentir le malaise qu'il venait de provoquer malgré lui car il nous regarde avec un air un peu perdu. Je décide donc qu'il est plus que temps de prendre la parole.

- Nos familles se connaissent peu, mens-je sans la moindre vergogne. Et puis, j'habite un endroit assez isolé donc je n'ai jamais côtoyé beaucoup d'enfants de sorciers.

Soulagée, Andromeda repose son livre sur ses genoux et m'adresse un sourire de gratitude. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je remarque à quel point c'est joli, une fille qui sourit.

- Vous deux, vous devez savoir un tas de trucs qu'on ignore, continu Ted, apparemment préoccupé de ne pas connaître notre monde. J'espère qu'on ne paraîtra pas trop idiots à côté de vous et des autres enfants de sorciers.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je m'empresse de la rassurer. On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie avant d'être entré à Poudlard. Pas volontairement en tout cas. Donc, de ce côté là, on part tous avec le même niveau.

Je me tourne vers Andromeda et guette son approbation. Pourvu qu'elle ne partage pas tous ces préjugés débiles dont sont friands les Black et beaucoup d'autres familles de sorciers.

- J'ai lu beaucoup de livre, affirme-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté. Mais la théorie n'a rien à voir avec la pratique.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'attendais… Je décide donc de pousser un peu le bouchon.

- Oui, ça ne veut vraiment rien dire. D'après mon frère, certains enfants de moldus font partie des meilleurs élèves de l'école.

Elle me fixe un instant d'un air impassible et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce que je tentais de faire. Je note dans un coin de ma tête que cette fille est tout sauf une idiote.

Au moment où elle ouvre enfin la bouche pour donner son avis, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre brusquement, laissant enter une espèce d'armoire à glace à l'air patibulaire suivi d'une grande fille brune que je n'ai aucun mal à identifier.

La méchante Black se plante au beau milieu du compartiment, les deux poings sur les hanches.

- Enfin, tu es là ! fait-elle d'un air impatient. Viens, je t'ai réservé une place dans notre compartiment.

Andromeda blêmit légèrement mais répond d'un ton ferme :

- Merci, mais je préfère être au calme pour lire.

L'autre fronce les sourcils et pose un regard hautain sur chacun d'entre nous. Quand elle finit par s'intéresser à moi, je retiens le geste grossier qui me démange le bout des doigts et lui sourit de toutes mes dents. La haine qui filtre à travers son regard me glace littéralement le sang. Elle finit par me sourire à sont tour. Je sais d'avance que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

- Je te rappelle que Mère m'a chargée de surveiller tes fréquentations, susurre la vipère en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Tu ne voudrais pas que je lui rapporte qu'à peine trente minutes après le départ du train, je t'ai trouvé en compagnie de deux Sangs de Bourbe et d'un Weasley.

Elle a littéralement craché mon nom de famille. Je bondis de mon siège et m'avance vers elle d'un air menaçant, la baguette à la main. Ted, qui n'a pas eu besoin de comprendre le terme pour savoir qu'il venait de se faire copieusement insulter, s'est également levé et s'apprête à me prêter main forte. L'armoire à glace étend ses bras de gorille et nous immobilise à bonne distance d'elle.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te battre en duel avec moi, rit-elle en observant ma baguette pointée dans sa direction. Je suis en troisième année et toi…

Elle s'interrompt en voyant ma baguette cracher des étincelles.

Une fois, j'étais tellement en colère contre Aaron que j'ai fait flamber le devoir de potions qu'il devait rendre impérativement à son retour de vacances. Et là, je suis bien un bon millier de fois plus en colère. Je suis parfaitement capable de lui griller sa vilaine tête de harpie avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

Une douce pression sur mon épaule me ramène soudain à la réalité. Andromeda est près de moi, plus blême que jamais, et me sourit avec tristesse. Je baisse ma baguette, totalement désarmé par son regard.

- Voilà qui est mieux, triomphe son aînée. Viens, Andromeda. Il y a des gens importants qu'il faut que je te présente.

Le gorille finit par nous lâcher et tous trois quittent notre compartiment. Je reste figé sur place, un peu sonné par ce qui vient de se passer. C'est ce moment que choisit Ted pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

- C'est quoi un Sang de Bourbe ?

Je pousse un profond soupire et regagne mon siège. Bienvenue à Poudlard, mes enfants !


	4. Chapter 4

**16 avril 1966**

C'est terminé. Ma vie est fichue.

Plus jamais je ne sortirais d'ici. Ils auront beau venir me chercher, me supplier, me menacer… Avec un peu de chance, je mourrai de honte ici et reviendrai hanter le stade sous la forme d'un spectre vengeur. Ca ne serait d'ailleurs pas si mal après tout.

Roulé en boule dans un coin du vestiaire plongé dans la pénombre, encore tout dégoulinant de trois bonnes heures passées à voler dans le crachin écossais, je rumine mes sombres pensées en tentant d'oublier le monde extérieur. Mon instant de gloire fut éphémère. A peine quelques mois…

Alerté par un léger bruit de frottement, je me redresse et scrute la pénombre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Je me penche en avant pour voir au delà d'un banc qui me bouche la vue et découvre l'intrus. Ou plutôt l'intruse.

- C'est toi, Desdémone, je souris à la chatte au pelage anthracite qui se dirige tranquillement vers moi de son pas élégant.

Elle s'arrête à quelques pas et me scrute de ses grands yeux jaunes, le bout de sa queue battant le sol avec une sorte d'impatience. Je jette un œil plein d'espoir à la porte des vestiaires.

- Ta maîtresse n'est pas là, je constate avec tristesse.

Je tends la main et elle vient y frotter son museau tout en ronronnant.

- Tu ne connais pas ta chance, lui fais-je sur un ton de confidence. Personne n'attend rien de toi. Tu vis ta vie comme bon te semble et tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne. Ce doit être sympa, une vie de chat.

Comme pour confirmer mes paroles, Desdémone vient se poser tranquillement sur les genoux et ronronne de plus belle en profitant de mes caresses. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque le petit bout de papier accroché à son collier. Au moment où je parviens à le détacher, mon cœur tambourine plus que de raison.

- Bilius ? Tu es là ?

La voix d'Arthur précède son entrée dans le vestiaire. Desdémone file à la vitesse de l'éclair et je cache hâtivement le petit billet dans ma poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demande-t-il l'air inquiet. Tu vas rater le déjeuner.

- Pas faim, je grogne en reprenant ma position foetale.

Il fronce les sourcils et je le vois lutter pour ne pas sourire.

- Enfin, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Tu as perdu un match de quidditch. La belle affaire ! Tu en perdras d'autres, crois-moi. Et tu en gagneras plus encore.

- Je n'ai pas perdu un match de quidditch, je réplique sèchement, profondément agacé par sa désinvolture. J'ai perdu LE match de quidditch. Le dernier de la saison. Celui qui devait sacrer Gryffondor champion de l'école pour la première fois depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps. Si j'avais marqué ce penalty, nous aurions eu suffisamment d'écart. Même si Gibbons avait attrapé le vif d'or, nous aurions gagné la partie.

- Taylor est le meilleur gardien de l'école et le capitaine de son équipe, me fit-il remarquer. Toi, tu ne joues que depuis cette année. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être l'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs et tu vas encore progresser. Notre attrapeur est plus fautif que toi encore et il n'est pas là, prostré comme un bébé à pleurer sur son sort alors arrête ta comédie et viens manger.

- Pas faim, je grogne à nouveau.

Arthur pousse un profond soupir exaspéré et tourne les talons.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre que tu as faim en plein milieu d'après midi, prévient-il au moment où il passe la porte.

J'attends qu'il se soit un peu éloigné et je plonge la main dans ma poche à la recherche du bout de papier transmis par le messager aux pattes de velours. Je le déplie non sans une certaine fébrilité.

_Tu as fait un très beau match. Dommage que la chance n'ait pas été de ton coté. _

_Soit patient, ton tour viendra._

_A._

_PS : si tu veux me faire parvenir une réponse, D. t'attendra à huit heures devant la bibliothèque._

Un sourire bienheureux illumine alors mon visage et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur, qui pesait une tonne la minute d'avant, s'envol au dessus des nuages semeurs de pluie. Je bondis sur mes pieds et sors en trombe des vestiaires.

- Arthur ! Attends-moi ! Tu crois qu'il y aura des côtelettes à déjeuner ?


End file.
